


We'll be counting stars ( or Training Steve never expected but is greatly enjoying)

by Tooqueerforaclevername



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Thor, Bisexual Tony Stark, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, FrostIron - Freeform, Gay Steve Rogers, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is broken but bad ass on missions, Loki sometimes dom of steve, M/M, Misgendering, Not a fluff piece, Oral Sex, Pet!Loki, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sex Slave! Steve, Sibling Incest, Submissive Steve, Suicidal Loki, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thorki - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, author may be taking on something too big, bad guys who speak in third person annoy tony, broken loki, eating out ass, eating out pussy, exploring of sensitive and taboo ideas, feel free to correct if kink or fetish is done incorrectly, feel like i am missing tags, fetishes that may make some uneasy, heavy topics talked about, never piss off a witch, odin's a+ parentening, sharing of subs, social ladder of subs discussed, submissive loki, talks on sucide, talks on the righteousness of suicide, the fun of running a bondage blog while trying to keep your celebrity playmates secrets safe, thor sometimes dom of steve, tony having/doing sexual acts on female loki, tony having/doing sexual acts on gender neural loki, tony having/doing sexual acts on male loki, trigger warning for fetish or kink listed in author chat above each chapture, warnings for Loki's twisted thoughts and beliefs, when is ending your life okay talks, yet too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooqueerforaclevername/pseuds/Tooqueerforaclevername
Summary: Thor returns just nine months later after returning to Asgard with Loki. Now both are back and each have secrets of their own.  Loki finds Steve and Tony's secrets, instead of fleeing away, They join in.  Now Steve is enduring the start of his slave training, while avoiding the team and the public from knowing.His main teacher isn't his master Tony as he learns how to be a sex slave. It's Loki. Who just happens to be dating their own sibling, who is also their Master. Loki exposes him to the subculture but also to heavy topics he never expected. Just what do you do when a genderfluid God asks you with the voice of an angel, if suicide is holy and if self harm can be a valid devotional act to your father whom hates you but is also a God.Steve expected Loki to be just a sister/brother sub, now he is going down a rabbit hole he could never have planned and he vows to endure it all for Loki's sake.





	1. Let's accept this trade

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a set-up chapture! let me know if the numbering in the fic didn't stick. it was fine in the progam but sometimes style don't transfer over seemlessly. No real trigger warning needed unless you somehow skipped the tag for incest or that this is fetish heavy as we do see abit into Tony's sex room. Naming of room came from somewhere but can't remember so I'm gonna be lame and claim its due to his fav color being red. I am smart, lol.

Loki came back to Earth only 9 months later. Thor had a huge grin about it, Loki stared at the floor. Tony was taken aback by how different Loki was acting. Loki made no moves to make themselves included. Loki was a ghost in the tower. Loki haunted their room or the library. 

Loki threw the team off the first time she came down the stairs as a girl. Loki stood in the kitchen with knee high white socks, a plaid pleated skirt and a white sweater. Thor was nervous and begged Loki to go back to being male but Loki was silent. Her green eyes were dull as she cooked pancakes.

Tony and Steve accepted it with ease, and assured Thor Loki was safe. Loki stayed mute for the first four months. If it weren't for the blog Loki choose to keep, Tony doubted he would know what was going on with her/them.

Loki walked down one of the halls she had never noticed before and found a single door at the end of the hall. Loki put her hand on the door and turned the handle, curious. She pulled her hand back when she heard Steve call Tony “master” behind the door. Loki smiled to herself and started to walk away. Tony had panicked and pulled Loki into the room and sat her on one of the couches. Loki almost wanted to ask how many men and women had been fucked on the couch but kept silent.

“ You can't tell a soul, Loki, okay?” Tony said

“ It's nice to not be the only sub around. On Asgard, it would be quiet a scandel if it came out that one of the heirs is a sub” Loki says

“Your a sub?” Tony asks.

“Yes, I'm more of a pet than a sex slave however” Loki explains

“Steve is a sex slave. But this is pretty neat. He felt kinda alone” Tony says.

“ I wonder if it's safe to further explain to you or if you two would judge...” Loki says

“You can speak freely in here, Loki, no judging allowed in the red room” Tony says.

“ Thor is more than just my brother...” Loki says, playing with her skirt abit

“How so?” Tony says

“ He is...my whole universe...and...he is my master. He holds my collar...” Loki says

Tony just smiles at that and sits beside her. He pulls on the chain and lets Steve sit at Loki's feet.

“ Does anyone else know or...?” Steve asks, eyeing Tony, to make sure he is still obeying his owner

“ Father found out when they were looking into my head to fix me. He told me to choose between the Throne or my love for Thor. I choose Thor. He rewarded me by banishing me for life from Asgard. Thor followed me however. He says we will live on Midgard together and nobody can make us change” Loki explains.

Tony rubs Loki's back. Loki gave up everything for love and Thor had done the same. He was so proud of them both. Tony takes another look at Loki's cloths and sees the collar he had missed. He calls Thor up into the room with some ideas he wants to talk out.

“ I got a few ideas but as you own Loki here, thought I would include you” Tony says

“Ideas?” Thor says, happy with Loki on his lap

“ You two into playing with others?” Tony asks, rubbing Steve's back, having his own slave in his lap

“ Depends. I'm not too big on Loki getting into bondage, and I'm not too thrilled with another man making Loki with child, but I'm open to hearing your ideas” Thor says

“Ah, no plans on making Loki a mother on our ends. So no worries there. More a sorta play group. Loki is a pet so she would be above Steve in rank. So Steve would have to obey Loki without question unless an order given by her contradicts my own. So, in Loki's case. The order of rank of her collar would be, you, me, herself then Steve. In Steve's case, me, then you, then Loki then Steve. You and Loki could have Steve in any way you wished. In time, I could play with Loki as a pet, not a sex slave, if I earned Loki's submission. Kinda a 4-way but in a non-romantic sense. You would still only be dating Loki, and I would still only be dating Steve.” Tony says.

“What do you think, Loki? I don't see any issues but your body belongs to yourself” Thor says

“I see no issue but I have a few rules of my own” Loki says

“Sure, what are your terms?” Tony asks.

“I will never be misgendered. Only Thor will someday father any of my kids. Only Thor can marry me. I will only do bondage up to I am comfortable and if any is done, I am entitled to after care. You will never call me slut, whore,ect. Steve may enjoy it but I'm not going to have a repeat of what they did to me. I'm not a slave, I'm a pet. I'm bratty at best and taming me if a wasted effort” Loki says

“I am fine with all of that. Write up a contract that includes rules for both me and Thor so we can sign it and you have proof we had rules. I know oaths and vows are serious on Asgard so that will give you the protection you may desire” Tony says

Loki nods and types it up on her laptop. Tony compares it with his own rules for Steve with Thor.

“ What rules do you have for Steve? I am curious how different you rank pet vs slave” Thor says

“ Here's the rules I gave him, I already know this would be too intense for Loki, but this will give you some ideas for when you want to play with Steve yourself” Tony says

Thor looks them over:

1\. No cloths allowed in our bedroom  
2\. You will always call me master  
3\. no removing your collar at any time  
4\. If you are in the 3 floors I own, you must service anyone who asks it of you while you are on those floors. You can't refuse them.  
5\. You will remind yourself daily that you are nothing but an object for me to fuck or use up as I see fit  
6\. You will lay nude on my bed and practice taking many toys in your asshole everyday.  
7\. You may self pleasure but you will be recorded for me to watch later  
8\. you will be performing sexual acts every single day ( unless sick or hurt )  
9\. You will be ready for sex at all times  
10\. When I am playing video games, you will be nude on my bed. You will be chained to the bed and I will use you as I see fit as I play  
11\. While you on those 3 floors, you are not entitled to name. You are no longer captain America. You are my whore and your only purpose in life is to suck cock, drink cum and get fucked in the ass by me or anyone I tell you to take it from.

“ Yeah, Loki would crack under this but I can see why it appeals to you” Thor says, handing them back

“ What rules do you have for Loki? If I am to dom her from time to time, I need to understand her take on submission.” Tony says.

Thor hands his rule sheet over to Tony. Tony takes a look:

1\. You are to always take your medication  
2\. You must eat two meals a day ( breakfast & supper )  
3\. You must aim for atleast 5 hours of sleep ( you may nap as needed however)  
4\. You must always wear your collar  
5\. You will refer to me as either Master or Brother when we are “playing”  
6\. You will wear the fetish cloths I pick out for you when we are “playing”, other wise you may dress as you desire  
7\. You may self pleasure as long as the images in your mind are of me and not someone else  
8\. You are my pet and I shall refer to you as either pet or kitty depending on the mood  
9\. If I am playing video games, you are to either be fully nude or wearing white lacy underwear and white lacy bras ( unless male presenting). While I game, you will wear a chain around your wrists, and a chain will be clipped to your collar, chaining you to the wall above the bed. During this time, I may have you in any way that I please. You may be fingered (either pussy or ass, depending on gender), have your breast touched or sucked on, your ass spanked. You may be required to suck my cock until I cum and you will be required to drink as much of the cum as possible.  
10\. Any desire to have sex with someone else must be first checked with me  
11\. You will dress according to your gender unless I order you to cross dress for my amusement. Girl cloths on girl day and boy cloths on boy day. Jeans are unisex and can be worn on either day.

“Nice ones, Steve would be bored with this but I can see why Loki is so happy. Minus her mental health issues” Tony says as he hands the list back.

“ She is my whole universe. Without Loki, the stars forget to light” Thor says as he watches Loki lead Steve around on his knees by his chain

“ So, are we green light, you two?” Tony asks.

“Yes” Both say at the same time.


	2. Steve starts lesson number 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is very eager to please and sticks well to his anal training. He also learns how to best take care of his sister sub, Loki. 
> 
> ( porn with some feelings / light aghast)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks/Fetishes included in this:   
> School girl  
> Loki and Thor roleplaying Dubious consent  
> Anal training  
> Bondage  
> Sharing of Subs
> 
> Trigger warnings:  
> Suicide mention  
> self harming mention  
> eating disorder mention  
> roleplaying a scene that could be seen as a brother raping his sister in a school uniform

In the five months since his slave training started with Loki being included, Steve had gotten bolder in his submission. He felt more brave to talk dirty and to beg for sexual acts. He enjoyed playing fetish video games where both he and Loki would be nude and they would be on webcam for each couple to watch. He greatly enjoyed watching Loki become more themselves. Loki owned their genderfluid with a flare. Loki wore pleated skirts as a girl, wore skinny jeans as a male and sometimes crossed dressed when male or gender neutral. Loki started to wear nail polish and did their hair in crazy styles.

He often was trained using Loki as a tool. He would often eat Loki's pussy out as ordered or lick up Loki's asshole. Tony used Loki as an example of what he expected from him. Steve trained his asshole everyday to please Tony. Often he would lay on their bed, nude, with 2 or more toys trusted into his asshole as deep as possible while Loki updated their blog beside them. 

Steve found he liked each master differently. Tony was harsh and more than willing to crack a whip on his ass for failing yet would clean him up and whisper sweet love into his ear as the rag soaked up his blood from his back or ass. Thor was intense in his own way. He had a bigger cock and easily bottomed him out. Thor liked to use Steve as a foot rest and ordered him to get him drinks. He would have to crawl on his hands and knees, fully nude to the kitchen and back. 

Loki wasn't really a master to him, Loki was more like a sister slave. He was fully gay and not into girls but greatly enjoyed eating Loki's pussy out when Loki ordered him to. He liked it when Loki dressed in anime-style school uniforms and wore lacy stuff under their cloths. He even enjoyed when Loki was male and wore lacy underwear, showing off his cock in the girl's undies. Loki also was the most intense of those he must obey. Loki bought up topics he never gave much thought to.

He was once again deep in his training, he wanted to be able to fuck four toys at once. He was laying on his belly with three toys in his ass and trying to fit in a fourth when Loki walked in and sat on the bed with their laptop. Steve moaned loudly as he barely fit the fourth toy. His ass arched from the stress but he wanted to please his master Tony.

Loki smiled at him and rubbed his back to ease some of the tension from the training. Steve sighed at their touch.

“ What gender today, Sister?” Steve asked, he called her sister ever since he deemed them a sister sub

“ Female” Loki answers, turning on her laptop to update her blog

Steve turned and watched Loki on her laptop. Loki ran a blog for her Submission. She gave everyone nicknames to shield them. Loki was kitty, Thor was gold thunder, Tony was red thunder and Steve was blue slave. Loki wrote up their sessions and sometimes offered advice to newbies. Sometimes her blog turned to Witchcraft and topics on divination. Loki owned her inner witch with smug pride. Thor often bragged his little kitty was the best witch in all nine realms. Steve gets a txt and pulls his phone up so he can read it. He then follows Tony's orders and dials him.

“ How are you doing, Slut? I've noticed you've been training more often” Tony says

“ yes, Master. I'm starting to be able to fit all 4 toys in my ass” Steve says

“ Very Good. Are you alone right now?” Tony says

“ No, Loki is updating her blog beside me” Steve says.

“ Ah, good, I got an order for you then” Tony says

“ What is it, Master?” Steve asks.

“ I'm bored stiff, got a hard cock too. Your going to get me off. Maybe if your good, I'll let you cum later tonight” Tony says

“ Yes, Master. What do you demand of me?” Steve says

“ I want you to eat Loki out, and you better drink them up good. I wanna taste them on your lips” Tony says.

“ Yes, Master” Steve says.

Steve's eyes flicker to Loki. Loki could refuse and make him fail his order. Loki lifts up her skirt and slips her undies off,spreading her legs for him. Steve sighs in relief and starts to lick up Loki's exposed pussy. Loki moans softly, putting her laptop down.

“ Thats a good slut. I know you like the taste of her pussy. You better please her really good or you'll get the whip when I return home” Tony says

Steve may enjoy the whip but he enjoys pleasing Tony more. He slips his tung into Loki's pussy and starts to suck on the folds. Loki starts to pant and grip the bedding.

“ How is he doing, Little Kitty?” Tony asks

“ Hmmm....he feels so good inside me. He makes me so wet when he eats me out. He doesn't get hard for me but that's to be expected, he's not into girls” Loki says

“ I don't expect him to get hard for your pussy, I just want him to learn he has no say. Girl or Boy, he must obey my every order. Plus, you get so horny waiting for your Master to come home too so win win” Tony says

Steve makes quick work of Loki's pussy, flicking his tung, nipping when needed and sucking hard on her clit. Loki gives the warning she is going to cum. Steve knows the rules and stays put. He must drink her cum or Tony will not be pleased. Loki cums with a shout of his name and Steve drinks her up. Loki lays down flat, panting.

“ Good little whore, you did so good. Not only did you make Loki cum. You made me cum. I want you to stop training for today. I expect your asshole to be good and tight for tonight's plans. You should expect to be having a lot of sex. Your ass is going to be fucked by a few men tonight. You will be fully ready for me and Thor tonight. Understood, whore?” Tony says

“ Yes, master. I will be happy to be used for cum tonight” Steve says.

Tony hangs up as Steve kneels up to remove the toys from his ass. Loki is smiling, watching him as she lays on her side. Steve moans loudly as he removes them one by one, panting as he lays them down on the bed. He longs to cum but when Tony is at work, he must wear his cock ring. Loki lazily licks the head of his cock, enjoying the taste of his weeping pre-cum. Steve moans at the feeling and the sight of cum on Loki's lips. Loki grins at him and gets up, slipping her undies back on.

“ You little...gods...that was so hot” Steve whines

“ Don't worry, little Slave, you'll be having loads later. Master Tony is going to teach you how to handle being double penetrated. Soon, you'll have cock in your ass and deep in your throat. It's always so hot watching your training” Loki says, zipping her skirt again

“ Aw, kitty, can't you stay with me?” Steve asks

“ I'm going to get us food, Little Slave. We need to be well fed so we can please our masters” Loki answers him.

Steve nods and lays back down. He was chained to the bed and could only be released by an ap on Tony's phone. Loki walks out of the room and Steve watches her go. He never felt envious at Loki's rank nor Loki's freedom. He loved being an object way more. Loki did her rank well. She taught him now to walk like a slave, how to sit like a slave, where to cast his eyes like a slave. She reminded him all the ways in which he was a dirty little whore, and even doled out punishments of her own. 

Loki came back into the room with food for them both. Loki was a great cook and Tony made sure they had the best food. Loki loved to cook and often Thor would order her to cook for them. Steve loved to cook as well. The difference was, Loki was allowed to cook fully clothed, Steve had to do so nude and in chains, often with a vibrating butt plug in his asshole and a cock ring on his rock hard cock. Both got fondled as they cooked however. Loki laid a plate of mac'n'cheese infront of him and a glass of juice.

Steve ate happily. Loki's cooking was the best. Tony had no rules on food and both of the subs were free to eat freely. Loki was under weight and on yet another round of an eating disorder. No way was Tony chancing it. Loki's issues came in cycles. First making herself throw up and starving herself. The carving hateful words into her skin by blade. Then looking up places to jump to her death. Thor and Tony waited for the next stage, the carving words into her skin stage. Loki was already starving herself. In this month alone, Loki had lost 10 pounds she had gained in her “clean” stage. 

This was how it started, Loki pushing the cheese coated pasta around her bowl as she typed on her blog. Steve never saw it coming and would later admit he went down the void with Loki if he was being more honest with himself. 

“ Do you ever wonder if suicide could be a sacred act?” Loki asked, lazily as if it was the most normal thing to ask someone. 

Steve whipped his head up from the meal to Loki. He just stared. Should he answer? Should he tell Thor? Should he tell Tony? Instead, he stayed silent. Something later, he would come to greatly regret.

It was finally night time, Steve was so excited. Tony clipped a chain to his collar and made Steve crawl on his hands and knees, fully nude, with a butt plug in his ass, to the red room. Loki was able to walk normally. Steve saw Loki walk by him in her fetish outfit for the night. Thor had her dress like a school girl. Plaid pleated skirt, white button top, tie that matched her skirt, white socks just over the knees and sneakers that matched both skirt and tie. Under her uniform, was white lacy undies, white lacy bra. Loki had cuffs on each wrist that had a chain. Thor had her arms behind her back as the chain clipped to her collar chain. 

Steve kneeled on the cold wooden floor as Thor pulled Loki into his lap as he sat on a throne. Loki's hands were cuffed together infront of her this time, a ball gag hanging loosely around her neck. Thor put Loki's long hair into two pigtails and had Loki wear black eye liner so when he had Loki role play being a kidnapped school girl, it would streak down her cheeks. He chained Loki's ankles together as well, leaning back to enjoy his prize, patting her head.

Tony stole a kiss from Loki's lip glossed lips as he walked towards Steve. Steve waited, he knew now that the door was closed, he had no rights. He was just a whore and even fake kidnapped school girl Loki was his lord and master. He lower his eyes like Loki had trained him. Tony used a whip to lift Steve's face.

“ You ready for your next lesson, Whore?” Tony asked him

“ Yes, master” Steve answers, excited 

“ What are you?” Tony asks

“ Nothing but a dirty little whore. My only purpose is to drink cum, suck cock and let me asshole be fucked. If the other team members find out, they would know I am a cheap whore and a slut. I have no right to so no. I must be a good dirty whore” Steve answers.

“ Good little slut. Today, you'll be learning how to take cock in both your ass and your mouth at the same time. You'll also be expected to aid Thor in his role play with Loki” Tony says.

“What is the role play, Master?” Steve asks, his eyes falls on Loki who has been silent

“ Loki is going to be a kidnapped school girl whom Thor has stolen to abuse. You'll be helping him in that act. You'll be learning at the same time how to behave during dubious consent role plays. You yourself may be the victim at some point so you must learn. “ Tony explains.

“ Yes, Master” Steve says.

Thor grins and licks Loki's cheek, making her laugh. Thor roughly fondles Loki's breasts though her school shirt, grinning at Loki's moans. Thor ties Loki to a pole in the middle of the room. Tony makes Steve walk over to her and has him lay at her feet. Thor enjoys the sight and starts to roughen up Loki's uniform to fit the role play. Loki blushes shyly as Thor gets her ready.

“Now, Kitty, you ready to hear your rules?” Thor says, gripping her chin

“ Yes, Brother” Loki says

“ Your going to role play being a kidnap victim. I'm going to pretend to force myself on you. Steve here is going to perform acts on you that I order. Your going to beg and plead for freedom, then your going to beg and plead for my cock. If you do well, I'll reward you. If you fail, I'll have to train you by the whip. Are you going to be a good girl for me, Little Sister?” Thor says

“ Yes, Brother. I'll be a good little sister for you” Loki says.

Tony sits down on the couch to enjoy the show, he pulls out his cock from his jeans. Thor kisses Loki's lips and gives her the sign that the role play has started. Loki only allowed “whore” and “slut” during role plays.

Thor walks up to her and starts to unbutton her shirt.

“Please..let me go...I won't tell anyone....Please” Loki pleads

“ Your such a sweet little girl. Such a shame I'm going to have to taint you” Thor says

“No..please...I wont tell...I...I don't want to do this with you...please don't...” Loki says

Thor grins and cuts her bra in half, exposing her small but perky breasts. He lifts up her school skirt and checks her wetness.

“ Look at this, little girl. Your wetting your undies. You want this, don't you?” Thor says

“ No, I don't! Please! Let me go! I won't tell, I promise” Loki says, pulling on her chains that tie her to the pole

Thor fingers Loki's pussy, shoving her underwear into her and back out with each thrust. Loki tries to fight him off, whimpering as each leaving finger makes her feel empty. 

“ Come on, Girl, I know your a secret whore. You should just give in to me. My cock will make you sing with pleasure” Thor says

“ No..please stop...I...I don't want this...let me go...” Loki says

“ Yet, you have pussy juice running down your leg, dipping onto your sneaker. Give in to me” Thor says.

“I..I...” Loki says

Thor grins and rips her underwear off of her. He picks up a toy and starts to fuck her pussy with it. Loki cries out in pleasure.

“Thats a good whore. Tell me how wet you are, tell me how needy your pussy is. Tell me how badly you want me to make you naughty” Thor orders

“ I...I...wannabe fucked! I want my pussy to be eaten out. I...I...want my ass spanked. I want cum down my throat. I..I..want cum so badly in my pussy. Fuck me!” Loki says, giving in

Steve is taken back by how well Loki plays the roles Thor makes for her. Thor rewards Loki by chaining her to a table. Her wrist chained in each corner. Same for her ankles. Thor lifts up her skirt so he can see her dipping pussy. He then pulls Steve up onto the table and chains him to a ring there. Loki is panting from desire and the coldness of the table.

“See this whore, girl? This is where you'll be after I'm done with you. You'll take cock everyday, you'll never go a day without something in your pussy. You'll be having sex everyday. You'll be my favorite whore. Do you understand, slut?” Thor says

“ Yes...I want that. Make me a whore. Make me train my pussy for cock. Make me a dirty little girl. I'll be the best sister to this other slave. Let me be his first victim. Let him have me, Master...” Loki says.

“ Yes, I think you should earn my cock. Slave, you'll be teaching her how to take cock. You'll take this toy and train her pussy for my cock” Thor orders Steve.

Steve nods and starts to fuck Loki's pussy with the big toy. Loki cries out in pleasure and moans. Tony is drooling watching the free movie infront of him. Thor removes the toy and sits Loki up, grapping her by her hair.

“ This is how this is going to work. Your going to ride my cock, I'm going to do whatever I want to you as you do so. Do you understand?” Thor asks.

“ Yes...” Loki says.

He sits on the throne and yanks on the chain around her throat. Loki walks over and puts her back to his chest as she slowly impails herself on his cock. Thor moans loudly as Loki slips down to his balls. Loki cries out his name. Thor slips his hands under each of her knees and starts to thrust in and out of her. Loki archs her back from the pleasure. 

“ Her pussy looks so hot, the way it sucks up your big cock, Thor” Tony says

“ Aye, I love my sister's pussy. She can handle my big cock and yet also be so tight. It's like fucking a virgin sister every time” Thor says, bragging.

“ And her breasts, so tiny yet they move as she is fucked. Such perky little tits with such hard nipples” Tony says.

“Aye, she has the best breasts. I love it when she wears no bra and I can see her nipples though her skirt. Such a naughty little sister I have” Thor says.

Loki starts to get louder and louder as Thor plays with her breasts. He makes sure to leave marks on her breasts and hips. Loki loves it when he marks her up. Thor sucks on her neck, leaving marks there as well. Steve watches in awe of how well trained Loki is and hopes to reach her level soon.

Loki and Thor cum together with a shout of each other's names. Thor picks Loki up with ease and hands her over to Tony for his round with her. Tony grins at Loki's glazed over green eyes. Tony walks her over to the table, has her kneel and lean forward. He locks her wrists and ankles down. Steve watches to see what will come next. 

Tony picks up a shorter whip and runs it down Loki's ass. Loki shivers with the knowledge of what is coming next. Tony cracks the whip against her ass, making Loki cry out. Thor pulls Steve into his lap and has Steve take Loki's place on his cock. Steve cries out and moans at the invasion. Loki smiles at Steve as Steve starts his training for the night.

Loki cums after being whipped up good by Tony. Red criss cross marks line her back and ass as Tony walks her to the couch. She has earned her rest. Loki lays on her belly due to how sore the marks are and turns her head to watch her brother slave being trained.

Tony has Steve kneel on the floor with his ass in the air. He starts to roughly fuck Steve's ass as he has Thor fuck Steve's mouth. Thor moans as he feels Steve's tung tease the head of his cock. Tony grins as he watches Loki finger herself to the sight. 

“ Loki is getting off to us, Whore, you better not disappoint your own sister” Tony warns Steve

Steve nods best he can with a thick cock down his throat. Tony and Thor take their time with him. Steve looses track of time as he he can feel is cock in both of his holes. He barely has time to react when both fill him with cum. He quickly swallows Thor's cum as Thor milks his cock in Steve's mouth. Tony slaps his ass as he milks himself as well. Steve moans loudly.

“Now, you've been a good little whore. What do you want for your reward,hmmm? You can cum normally or you can cum on Loki's breasts and we'll clean the cum off of her cute little breasts” Tony says.

“I'll cum on Loki's breasts, I know how much sister loves you two sucking her breasts” Steve says.

Tony nods and walks him over to Loki. Loki smiles at Steve and opens her uniform shirt the rest of the way. Steve moans as he jerks off above her breasts. Thor pats his sister's head as he smiles at her. He knows Loki is very tired. Steve cums with a shout onto Loki's exposed breasts. Loki moans at the feeling. Tony chains Steve to the table again, then moves back to Loki. Thor and Tony suck the cum off of her breasts causing Loki to cry out and moan.

Thor scoops his tired Submissive up into his arms. Loki nuzzles him. 

“What do you want more, Sister? Bath or bed” Thor asks

“ I want bath, then for you to tend to my back and then for us to sleep nude together in our room as you praise me until I fall asleep, Brother” Loki answers.

“ Then, thats what you shall have, Sister” Thor says.

Steve watches Thor take Loki away for the night. He still must crawl on hands and knees back to room with Tony. Tony helps him up onto the bed and starts the after care. Steve falls asleep beside Tony with a smile on his face. He wished Loki would stay with them but he knows she is being well treated just down the hall way.


	3. Life is rarely smooth sailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve loves his porno-like life but when your sister sub is sick, life is rarely anything but smooth sailings. If that wasn't enough, Loki and Thor drop a bomb shell into Steve's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks/Fetishes:  
> Anal Training
> 
> Trigger warnings:  
> Suicide try  
> Talks of trying to have a baby  
> Steve's view of Loki as a teen mother and teen wife

Steve would have loved if his life was nothing but a porno shoot but reality sometimes pops into his world and sometimes it's really sucky. Loki had joined them against Doom. Doom drove Tony nuts with his stupid third person talking. Tony was ready to pull his hair out if someone didn't shut Doom up. Loki, his beloved sister sub, had done something so stupid before the mission. They just had to take this moment to fall to the pavement.

Tony's head turned to Loki who was laying on their side, not breathing. Steve remembered it all in slow motion as Thor cried Loki's name and Tony turning back to Doom just as Doom set off a Doom Bot army. The sounds of his team fighting drowned out by Thor begging Loki to say what they took and how much. It was like a ticking clock, flashes to Loki's question a few months before.

Steve blinked and he was in Bruce's office. He looked to the side and saw Loki laying on the bed, Thor holding Loki's hand, tears running down his face. His eyes flickered to Loki's chest and cold dread as he couldn't see Loki's chest moving. He wanted to scream when Bruce pulled the white blanket over Loki.

The horror show bubble popping only when Loki's fingers twitched in Thor's hand. Steve finally let out that breathe he was holding. Bruce took Loki's hand and patted it as he spoke to them softly. Tony sat on Steve's bed, taking his hand.

“Loki...is going to be okay...right?” Steve asked

“ Loki came so close. Between the pills and the Doom Bots. Loki's sick, Steve. Their mind doesn't work right. Bruce tested Loki. They have Bipolar III, PSTD, separation aexinity and adenment complex. Loki never stood a chance. Loki's parents gave them the marker for the Bipolar. Loosing their birth mother before a bond was made created the other two. The severe rape and torture of 2 years fucked them up even more. The only upside is, there are meds and now we know. Now we can take better care of our beloved Loki. “ Tony explains.

Loki spent their recovery in Thor's arms as they watched TV in the main room on their floor. Loki had started the day gender neutral, and was ending it closer to female. Loki was wearing carpi-long baby pink pj pants and a baby pink spaghetti strap top. Loki smiled tiredly when Steve and Tony joined them. Steve was dressed on one of the rare times. This was no time for submission, this wasn't a game to Tony one bit.

Tony lays a pink kid's blanket over Loki as a gift. Loki pulls it under her chin and nuzzles her lover, Thor.

“ You want to explain to us why you did this, Kitty? I'm not shocked but I also worry we missed something” Tony asks.

“ I...I...just felt I was hogging too much space. It felt so logical in my mind. But after the fact, I don't understand myself...” Loki answers.

Tony nods. Thor gives Loki her first dose of meds with a cup of juice. Loki takes her time to recover. The rest of the team seems to barely notice. Clint and Natasha never really wanted Loki on the team. Bruce looks at Loki with medical doctor's detachment. Not that Bruce doesn't care, he just sometimes saw Loki as a medical puzzle and forget the puzzle was a living breathing person. 

Little happened in the way of slave training for a few months as they awaited to see if Loki's meds would do the trick. The first signs of Spring were finally appearing and Loki seemed very happy about it. Loki was wearing one of Steve's fav looks. Blue/Purple tye-dye wool tights, tan ugg boots, ice blue denim skirt with a duffle jacket over it. Loki had painted her nails a sea green and was wearing light sea green eye shadow. Loki wasn't big on make-up but sometimes played around.

Thor handed Loki the green tea she had ordered and smiled with smug pride as Loki sipped on it. Loki was making such big changes. Loki had started to gain weight again and was doing so well at her twice-a-week therapy sessions. Steve saw Tony's txt and blushed. Loki leaned over and grinned at the txt. 

“ My my, someone's a dirty man...” Loki said, laughing

“Yep! Can't wait to tonight” Tony said, grinning at Steve

“Are you...going to be okay...with us returning to..you-know-what, Loki?” Steve asked

“ I'm ready to return to our games. I can't wait to watch you tonight. Hopefully all that training I was watching is going to be useful” Loki says with a wink at him.

Steve blushed a deep red and shoved his bagel into his mouth to keep himself behaving in public. 

Steve steadied himself as he walked towards he and Tony's room. Loki had cooked a fine meal for everyone. Now, it was time for him to be tested by his master. He couldn't stand the idea of failing him. He also couldn't get the image of Loki on the pavement out of his head. Loki was better but he couldn't let Loki's suicide try be sweep under the rug for sex. It had to be talked about and things put in place to prevent it.

He opened the door and Loki was sitting in the window. She was wearing nothing but a semi-sheer white night grown that resting just below her knees. Steve was taken aback at how much she looked like an angel in the moonlight. Tony smiled at how much Loki meant to Steve. Steve dropped his jeans and then his boxers. He removed his shirt and then his socks. He folded them and put them on the desk. Loki watched him crawl onto Tony's bed, put a pillow for his belly to help perk his ass for his master. Steve took a deep breath and then laid down on the bed, he moved the pillow as needed so his ass would be perky the way his master loved it.

Tony laid out the toys beside Steve so Steve could see just how big and wide they were. Tony lubed each one and lightly coated Steve's asshole. Then he started the test. Could Steve take four toys at once in his ass now. Thor walked into the room and smiled at Steve. He sat at Loki's feet.

Steve steadied his breathing as Tony inserted the first toy. This one was skinny but long, he could feel it pushing on his prostate already. He moaned in pleasure at the pressure on his good spot. Tony added the second toy. This one was wider and he could feel his hole stressing to fit it in. He groan in a mix of pain/pleasure at this invasion. Tony picked up the third toy and thrusted it into his already filled hole. Steve gripped the blankets by his head, this one was hard to handle. It was both wide and long. He moaned as it added more pressure on his prostate. Tony slapped his fill ass. Steve cries out.

“ Three toys, Little whore. Your such a dirty little slut. Look at you. You have three and yet you want a fourth toy. I wonder what the rest would think of you. You laying here, with a collar, nude with your asshole stuffed with sex toys. But you like it don't you?” Tony says to him

“ Yes, Master. I hope to train well enough to even hold five toys. I'm such a slut for anal training” Steve says, panting.

Tony looks at him with smug approval and slaps his ass even harder, leaving a red hand print. Steve shouts in pleasure. Tony gets the fourth toy, one that vibrates. Steve moans loudly as he feels it invade his stuffed asshole, enjoying the vibrations all the way down. Tony pushes it all the way onto his prostate and turns it up all the way. Steve shouts Tony's name in a mix of pain, pleasure and shock.

“Do you want to cum, Whore?” Tony says as he moves the 4th toy up and down

“ yes! I need to cum! Please, Master!” Steve whines

“ And what would you do to cum?” Tony asks, moving it painfully slow

“ Anything you ask for! Please please please, let me cum!” Steve begs

“ Your going to cum and then your going to do something for me, understood, whore?” Tony says

“ yes! Master, anything! Just let me cum, I beg!” Steve says

Tony looks smug and gives him the order to cum. Steve cums with a shout, his legs shake with his release. Tony removes the toys, making Steve whine at being without something in his ass. He sees Tony clip something around Loki's middle as he removes her nightgown. He takes Loki's hand and moves her behind Steve.

“Now, Whore. Your Sister is going to fuck your hole, then if your a good little whore you'll get to cum on her breasts. Understood, whore?” Tony says

“ Yes, Master” Steve says

“Now, Kitty, as you thrust into his ass, the toy will thrust into your pussy. So, the harder you fuck him, the hard the toy will fuck you back. Understand, Kitty?” Tony says.

“ Yes, Tony” Loki says

Steve moans as Loki pushes the fake cock into his ass. He enjoys the invasion of his asshole once again. Loki starts to move inside him. She gasps as she feels her own pussy invaded by the movement. Tony smirks at Loki's discovery. The pleasure to her pussy makes her move faster and harder, chasing her own cumming.

Steve cries out and starts to beg his Sister for more. Loki is happy to have rough sex with Steve. Loki doesn't last long as her plays with her breasts as she fucks him. Loki cums with a shout, her juices pouring into Steve's raw asshole. Steve moans loudly as it runs inside him and then flows out, down his legs. Loki pulls the fake cock out of his ass and pants, her knees shaking from release.

Thor scoops her up, laying her on the bed and removing the toy from her pussy. Steve looks hopeful at his master. He wants to cum again. Tony gives him a nod. Steve kneels over his sister's breasts and jerks off to what just happened. He cums with a shout onto her exposed breasts. Thor happily licks her breasts clean of Steve's cum. Tony chains Steve to the bed and pulls him over his lap, running his hand over his ass.

“You've been so good, we're thinking of taking you two on a trip. I got a house in up-state New York. It's a fetish person's dream. Even got places for public sex in the back yard. I think you've earned it since you have done your anal training so well. Plus, Kitty is doing so well as well with her meds and her treatment. You both deseve something special.” Tony says, rimming Steve's asshole with his finger

“Do you wish to fuck me in public, Brother?” Loki asks, curled up in Thor's lap, nude

“ I have never given it much thought, Little Kitty. I know I wish to fuck you all the time, however” Thor says.

“ There's a lot of witchy shops up there as well. Maybe Thor can spoil his little witchling” Tony says

“Would you spoil me like that,Brother?” Loki asks.

“ Proudly, Sis! Maybe we can find you something extra special. You are a queen and you deserve only the best” Thor says. 

“ Queen?” Steve asks

“ Aye! I have chosen Loki to be the future Queen of Asgard. I was able to get one of Mother's rings. In the spring, we shall wed and on Beltane, we shall swell Loki's womb with baby. Father is getting weaker and weaker. I will take the throne but it will go much smoother if I have an heir. Loki has agreed to give birth for me.” Thor says beaming with pride at Loki

“So...you two will have to leave us..?” Steve asks, scared of the answer

“ No, we will live out our days on Midgard. Me, Thor and my child. Asgard is no place for us. However, in terms of court politics. Wedding me, and me having a baby, ensures Thor's place. I've always wanted to be a mother. I'm so excited with become with child so soon.” Loki explains

“ How old are you, Loki? In terms of human years?” Tony asks.

“ In the Summer, I would be about like a 16-17 year old. Beltane is Brother's birthday, he would be like 27-30 years old.” Loki says

“A teen bride and a teen mother...” Steve says

“ Oh, Steve, I'm nearly 1,116 years old. That's just a rough translation. Thor is only six years older than me. I'm born on Yule, he is born on Beltane” Loki says.

Steve blinks. Loki acts like a shy 13 year old girl most of the time and often looks barely 15. Loki laughs at his look and nuzzles her future husband. Thor rubs her belly, though no baby is there just yet. He can't wait to be a father in the early winter if he is succissval and gets Loki with child exactly on Beltane.


End file.
